


Issues

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunk Draco Malfoy, Drunk Fic, Drunk Harry Potter, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, M/M, drunk author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking the step from being friends to wanting to become lovers is hard, especially when the parties involved are nearly always drunk when they hang out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of drabbles with written when the author was predominantly intoxicated. I hope you enjoy all the angst.
> 
> ETA: Since Nov 2015, these drabbles are written sober. So that's why they're so boring. HA!

"Potter, I'm drunk."

Harry laughed at the statement. It wasn't the first time he'd heard it, and it wouldn’t have been the last. Malfoy just had this habit of announcing his intoxicated level before he'd come on to Harry. Who knows why? Maybe if Malfoy hit on Harry when he was drunk, he'd think that it didn't really mean it.

Because if Harry were sober and Malfoy were sober, it would mean something.

"Time to call the Knight Bus, I suppose," Harry commented, as he always did. They were drunk. Malfoy, was drunk, and it was time to go home.


	2. Chapter 2

"Your place or mine?" Malfoy asked.   
  
"You'll go to yours, and I'll go to mine," Harry said, as they always did. Because that was the ritual. They were drunk and that was all. Even if Harry wanted to press Malfoy against the side of the building, nudge his knee in between Malfoy's sexy, thin legs and just writhe against him. Right then and there.   
  
"You are _never_ any fun," Malfoy complained.   
  
"Yet you keep insisting on seeing me," Harry teased and pulled Malfoy away from the pub, the crowd, to a quiet corner and they waited for the Knight Bus.


	3. Chapter 3

“I keep insisting on seeing you because...” Malfoy hiccuped, “...because... maybe I was trying to tell you...”   
  
Harry chuckled. “Whatever it is, Malfoy, it’ll have to wait until morning.”   
  
“No!” Malfoy seemed rather resolute. “I need to tell you this now, Potter, because you just don’t seem to get it. You don’t seem to understand what it is I’m trying to say--”   
  
“I love you.” Harry caught himself blurting out. “Wait...what? No...” Did he just say all of that outloud?   
  
“I’m sorry,” Malfoy said, stumbling as he approached Harry and then the Knight Bus pulled up.   
  
“Come on, then.”


	4. Chapter 4

The Knight Bus driver looked as though he were on the last of his nerve. Malfoy stood there staring at Harry, and Harry was shocked that he’d actually been dumb enough, drunk enough, to somewhat confess to Malfoy about his feelings.   
  
There was so much more he wanted to say. He wanted to say that he cared for Malfoy and didn’t want to be a drunk shag. He didn’t want to be disregarded in the morning as Malfoy would think that it had been a mistake. Instead, he’s just uttered the three words that would just now, end their friendship.


	5. Chapter 5

They finally got on the Bus and it took off. Damn, Harry should have taken a sobering up potion because the way the bus moved, he was sure he was going to vomit on Malfoy.  
  
"Did you mean it like a friend?" Malfoy asked when Harry finally settled in.  
  
"What?"  
  
Malfoy looked slightly disappointed. "You love me, like a friend. That's why you didn't want to come to my place?”  
  
“Right, of course,” Harry said more to himself, and then Malfoy stiffened next to him. _Well, Harry. It’s now or never_. “I meant it more than a friend,” he added.


	6. Chapter 6

“I don’t want to come to your place because you only invite me over when you’re drunk—”  
  
Malfoy opened his mouth to say something, but Harry cut him off.   
  
“And before you say that it’s only because you only get the courage to invite me when you’re drunk, well, that isn’t exactly reassuring, either.”   
  
“How come _you_ don’t invite me…places?” Malfoy asked, sounding confused, and still very drunk.  
  
Harry chuckled. “I invite you all the time, Malfoy. Most of the times, you bring your friends, they spend half their time insulting me, and you spend the time getting drunk.”


	7. Chapter 7

Malfoy look as though he’d been stunned silent. Of course, he was drunk, drunker than Harry, so Harry figured it would just take him longer to process what he’d said and realise the meaning.  
  
“You… Those were dates?”  
  
Harry laughed. “No, but I’d hoped after one invitation, I’d ask you out on a proper date and of course, that never happened.”  
  
The bus came to a screeching halt; it was time for Harry to get out.  
  
“Well, I’ll see you then, Malfoy.” Without a glance backwards, Harry stepped out of the Knight Bus and started to walk his way home.


	8. Chapter 8

The silence of the night was finally becoming too much. Harry had no idea when and where his life took a turn and he was no longer in control of it. He went from the boy that was cherished to the boy that no one ever wanted.   
  
It was all too much. What he required of people in a relationship was all too much. He was doomed.   
  
Doomed to be alone. Forever.   
  
What was it about him that just made men run the other way? _He_ was too much. Too much to handle. Too much to love.   
  
Yeah. Doomed, alright.


	9. Chapter 9

Disappointed at how the night had turned out, and at his own actions to outing himself to Malfoy, Harry stripped off his clothes and crashed on the bed. 

His dreams weren't any better. He constantly dreamt of chasing after a train, a car, or a bus, and missing it. 

Harry woke up with a bad headache and a heart that hurt. Merlin, he really needed to snap out of it. This wasn't his first rejection, but this one had hurt because it'd been _Malfoy_. 

He was glad it was a Saturday and he could just relax; not think about how much he'd fucked up. He made his way to the front door to grab Saturday's edition of the _Prophet_. His wards were secure and he'd restricted communication via Floo so the paper was delivered to his doorstep. 

Much to his surprise, when Harry bent down to grab the paper, he saw a set of limbs walk up to him. His gaze followed from the shiny shoes, to the finely pressed trousers, to hands that held two cups of coffee. 

The hands of course, belonged to Malfoy. Was he still asleep? Was this another nightmare? 

"Potter, fancy a coffee?" Malfoy said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it for now. The story will continue in November.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry blinked a few times before he really registered what was happening. Malfoy was in front of him and offering him coffee. 

"Hi." Harry still didn't believe this was real. Maybe it was a dream. Was he still drunk? 

Malfoy chuckled slightly. "You're cute when you're confused," he said. 

Harry scowled now. There was no way a Malfoy would say that to him. 

"Fuck off," Harry said and slammed the door as he went into his house. Fuck the fantasy. Fuck the dream. Fuck everything. 

There was a crack and then Malfoy was in front of him, looking cross. "What is your bloody problem, Potter?" he spat. His eyes dark with hate, or anger, or maybe lust -- Harry could hope. Maybe Malfoy liked being challenged and this was like foreplay or something. 

"Not a dream then?" Harry asked, shrugging. He figured that would be his only redeeming feature. His confused flustered self. Malfoy seemed to like that about him (as a friend, at least). 

"You're lucky I like you, Potter. I wouldn't put up with that kind of shite from anyone. Slamming the door on my face, who do you think you are?" 

Harry stood there, confused, and a bit taken back. Malfoy liked him? _Liked him?_ This was news. Of course, when he'd asked to take him home on several occasions that was a different story--he'd been drunk. This was sober Malfoy. Holding two cups of coffee, Malfoy. Looking like fucking I don't require sleep to just be this amazing, Malfoy. Really, how _can_ someone look this good after an entire night of Firewhisky, and then some?

"Sobering up potions," Malfoy said, dryly. 

"Was I talking out loud?" Harry asked, really fucking freaked out and paranoid. _What the actual hell, Harry?_

Malfoy gave him a scrutinising look. "You could _use_ a sobering up potion, if you're still drunk. Or a hangover potion, perhaps. 

Harry shrugged. "I was just going to make breakfast," he said. "I don't like potions. I'd rather just eat and feel bad about myself." He'd said it as a joke but it was all too real. He liked the feeling of -- whatever it was. He hated potions that took away his misery. After everything that'd happened to him when he was a kid, he liked knowing that now what he felt was all too real. His decisions -- as dumb as they were -- were his own and he'd have to live with them. 

Even if they included drunkenly confessing to Malfoy that he loved him. 

"I didn't know you cook," Malfoy said. 

"Well, you never asked."


	11. Chapter 11

"You don't have to cook," Malfoy said suddenly and offered the cup of coffee to Harry. "I mean we can go out for breakfast. You know, after you change..." 

Harry raised an eyebrow. Seemed like the thing to do. "I..." 

"That is if you're okay with that. You know, going out together, to eat something," Malfoy said slowly as if Harry were an imbecile. 

Harry scowled at how Malfoy was treating him. But, he couldn't really blame him, either. Harry _had_ slammed the door on Malfoy's face. 

"Sure, I'll just go and get ready then," Harry said, taking a sip of the coffee and then made his way to the bedroom, leaving Malfoy behind. 

When he picked out a shirt from his closet and started to put it on, he heard Malfoy's voice. "Your bedroom's bigger than I had imagined. Cleaner too." 

"What are you doing here?" Harry nearly jumped. 

Malfoy ignored him and entered the room, taking a full look around. He scowled at a picture of Harry and Ron near the door, and then quickly schooled his face. Eventually, he turned towards Harry and frowned. "Well, are you going to get ready or just keep staring at me?"


	12. Chapter 12

Harry stared for a few more seconds before he took off his nightshirt and threw it in the hamper next to the cupboard. He could _feel_ Draco’s eyes on him, but he acted as if he didn’t care. He found a black button-down shirt and put it on. Now, it was the matter of his trousers, did he really want to take of his pyjamas in front of Malfoy and then put on his jeans? No, he wasn’t ready for that. 

He grabbed his jeans and made his way to the bathroom. “I need to brush my teeth,” he said.


	13. Chapter 13

When Harry was dressed and feeling comfortable enough, he left the confinement of his bathroom and reentered the bedroom. Malfoy was still there. He was relaxed back in Harry's bed and was reading one of the Quidditch magazines that'd been laying about. 

"What are you doing?" 

Malfoy shrugged. "Seeing if I like the bed," he said casually. 

"Always ready to jump the broom, aren't you?" Harry teased. Although, imagining Malfoy on his bed wasn't something new to Harry. 

Malfoy waved his hand in the air and then got up off the bed. "Ready to go?" he asked. 

Harry nodded and they were on their way.


	14. Chapter 14

They arrived at the restaurant of Malfoy's choosing. Harry was oddly calm about the entire ordeal, given how nervous he'd been about his actions the night before. When he looked at Malfoy, he felt as though, maybe, just maybe, Malfoy was a tad bit nervous. 

"Is the window okay?" Malfoy asked and Harry nodded. 

Malfoy grabbed menus by the door and they took their seats. It was one of those places where you had to go up to the till to order and they brought it over to your table. 

Of all the places Harry had thought his first date with Malfoy would've been, it wasn't something like this. This place was so run-down, low-key, so...normal. It was so Harry, and not Malfoy at all. 

"How did you find this place?" Harry asked, looking over the menu. 

"Why, you don't like it?" 

"No, it's great. Just you know, not something I expected you to know about." 

Malfoy raised an eyebrow and Harry knew he might have crossed a line. 

"I ate at places like these after the war. I wasn't exactly swimming in the highest of social circles, you know." 

Right. Of course. And here was Harry with the foot in mouth disease again.


	15. Chapter 15

"That's not..." Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Now he could see why this was easier when they were drunk. "It's not what I meant, okay? I just said, I liked the place. It's not where you usually hang out nowadays, so I was just surprised, is all. It's not a bloody insult." 

"Why are you getting so worked up?" 

"Why am _I--_ " Harry placed his menu down and stared at Malfoy. "I'm just trying to understand you." 

Malfoy didn't say anything. 

"Isn't that the point of all this?" Harry asked, suddenly very defensive. 

Malfoy only chuckled.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry scowled, not understanding why Malfoy was now laughing at him. 

"I thought the point of all this..." Malfoy said, and then paused. "This breakfast date of sorts—" 

"So this is a date?" 

"Why wouldn't it be a date?" 

"And when I invited you to the pub—" 

"Well, you never told me those were your attempts at dates." 

"That's because you were too much of a git to even allow me the time to explain—" 

"If you have to explain it, Potter, then it's not fucking romantic!" 

"Yes, and this is bloody well romantic, Malfoy." 

The waitress arrived at that exact moment with two glasses of water. They still hadn't ordered anything. It was obvious they had to order or leave. They couldn't just hang out at the restaurant. 

"What do you want?" Harry nearly spat out, holding the menu. 

"I'm not hungry," Malfoy said. 

"Then we have to leave." 

"Is that your twisted way of an invitation, Potter?" Malfoy spoke in disdain. 

It took Harry a moment, and then he started to laugh. He couldn't help himself. This was all so ridiculous. Merlin they were bad at this. Just really, awfully, bad. 

"I'll order us some eggs," Harry said.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry walked up to the till and placed orders for scrambled eggs and toast with orange juice. He returned to the table, and Malfoy looked grim. 

He figured Malfoy thought this wasn't going to work. They were on their first, somewhat, official date, and it was going badly. They'd only argued and Harry was starting to wonder what the point of it all was. 

Except, the idea of giving up on this before it even started, almost broke Harry's heart. 

"I'm sorry," he said to Malfoy, sitting sat across from him. Relationships weren't easy, he knew. 

"Me too," Malfoy replied.

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys are taking a break in December.

Harry's heart sank for a moment. Was Malfoy sorry that they fought, or was he sorry that they even tried? 

It was as though Malfoy had read him mind and he reached over the table and took a hold of Harry's hand. "This is weird, right?" he asked, and when Harry looked up, he noticed Malfoy's features had softened. "To go from hating each other in school, to friends, to this..." 

"What is this?" 

Malfoy shrugged. "I don't know. You were the one who said that you loved me," he said as if Malfoy just needed to be a git all over again. 

"And that's why you're here? Taking pity on me? Because you...you don't..." _Don't what? Love me? Like me the same way? Find me attractive?_

"I feel the same," Malfoy said, finally. "That's not the problem here." 

Harry laughed again. It was the reaction that resulted from this situation—laughing, almost in disbelief. "Then what's the problem?" Only Malfoy could get him riled up, get him so angry that he wanted to burst, and then make him feel insecure at the same time. 

Then, he'd smile and Harry would fall in love with him all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in January


	19. Chapter 19

"We come from two different worlds, Harry," Malfoy said, softly. The careful tone he was using, Harry had heard it before. It was the thing Malfoy did when he spoke to families who'd lost a loved one and Malfoy was trying to console them. Now he was trying to console Harry. 

"I know," Harry said. "Why do you think that it took me _this long_ to tell you how I felt, and I didn't even mean to say it like--" 

"How long have you felt this way?" Malfoy asked. 

"How long have _you_?" 

Malfoy let go of Harry's hand and straightened up.  Harry hated the empty feeling he'd immediately got.  "It's hard to say. Time sort of blends together. There's me hating you, wishing you were dead, and then there was that time you really _were_ dead. Then one day I woke up and realised that I was in love with you." 

"Hm," Harry said, thinking over the words. 

"And you?" Malfoy asked. 

"I dunno either. I think I realised at the Christmas party last year when you brought _whatshisname_..." 

"Guillaume," Malfoy said, patiently.  

"Yeah, that." He knew the man's name. He just hated how it sounded coming from him.


	20. Chapter 20

"We are just friends," Malfoy said. 

"Yeah, you are just friends _now_ ," Harry said with a scowl. He hadn't missed how they were huddled in the corner, laughing, sharing a drink and holding hands. That was not very friend-like. That was _over_ -friendly. 

"We tried in the beginning, but it didn't work."

"Why?" 

Malfoy shrugged. He looked away from the table for a moment, towards the till and then his gaze returned on Harry. "He was jealous of you." 

"Of me? Why was he jealous _of me_?" 

Malfoy made a face and looked at Harry, annoyed. It was one of those Malfoy faces Harry was so used to. When he thought that Harry was being too thick. Maybe he was, but, he wanted Malfoy to say the words. 

"I talked about you and he didn't like it. Once..." 

"Once what?" Harry asked, curious, but the waitress stopped by the table and brought them their breakfast. 

"I once called out your name, during..." Malfoy said when the waitress had walked away. Harry's expression widened and his jaw practically dropped. "During a fight. It was a fight. I called him Potter." 

Harry grinned. "Sure, that's what it was." 

"It was!" Malfoy insisted.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for prompt: speak

"So now what?" Harry asked as they both ate their eggs quietly and Harry had stopped to take a sip of his juice. 

Malfoy didn't say anything, though, he looked deep in thought. 

"We continue to date, or something," Harry supplied. 

"We have been dating." 

"What do you mean?" Harry pushed his plate away; he was done. He didn't want to eat anymore, not if Malfoy was going to start another fight with him.

"This whole time we've been dating. Even if we didn't know that's what it was."

"I don't think a date includes your friends constantly insulting me."


	22. Chapter 22

"Dating is for people who need to get to know each other better. Act cordial while they hide their true-selves from others, I think we're past that. I don't know if we have it in us?" 

"To be cordial?" 

Malfoy made a face. "I don't want to pretend that everything you say is interesting and laugh at your stupid jokes." 

Harry threw his head back and laughed at that. "Look at you, you practically hate me. I don't understand what you want." 

"I want to be past the superficial stage," Malfoy said. 

"Just jump into bed then?" Harry asked. He had to admit, it didn't sound like a bad idea. Malfoy had never hid his interest in shagging Harry. Now, they had somewhat sorted out their grievances. Malfoy wanted him. He didn't want to pretend to like Harry. He clearly _liked_ Harry — much as a Malfoy could like someone. Clearly. 

"You make it sound like it'd be meaningless," Malfoy said and Harry waited. He wasn't ready to give in yet. "Also my friends are mean to you because they know that you keep rejecting me. They don't—we didn't—I didn't know the true reason behind it." 

"Is that so?"


	23. Chapter 23

"Don't be so smug, Potter. It's unbecoming," Malfoy said scowling, but Harry could tell Malfoy wasn't being serious. There was a twinkle in his eye he wasn't so good at hiding. He'd never been. 

"So, what you're saying is if I have sex with you, your friends will stop being mean to me." 

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Pansy might never stop. Just fair warning." 

Harry shrugged. "I wouldn't have expected it otherwise." 

Malfoy smiled at him and Harry was at ease again. "Are you going to eat that..." 

"Why? In a hurry to go home and start shagging?" Harry teased


	24. Chapter 24

Even though Harry was joking, he was nervous. What if Malfoy wanted to go back home and have sex? There was no reason for Harry to say no now. But, he also didn't want to jump into bed with Malfoy. There were so many things to consider. What if they didn't work out?

What Harry felt for Malfoy was more than a crush or a physical need to bed him. He was stupidly in love and he didn't want to risk getting his heart broken. 

"Not right away I suppose," Malfoy said, yanking Harry out of his thoughts. "It wouldn't be very refind of me if I didn't at least ask you out to a proper dinner and perhaps to the theatre." 

Now, Harry knew he was dreaming, or stuck in some nightmare that he couldn't wake from. "I didn't realise you were going to bore me to bed," he said. 

"You know, Potter, you're very confusing," Malfoy said, sounding annoyed, and this time Harry could tell it wasn't an act. 

"What did I do?" 

"Nothing, forget it," Malfoy said. 

After they finished their breakfast, the waitress stopped by to clear the table and asked if they wanted more juice. They both answered no, and Harry knew there was no more reason to stay there. It _was_ time to leave. 

He stood up first and Malfoy followed. When they walked out of the café, Harry reached for Draco's hand. He'd had some time to think; he wasn't so hung over anymore and breakfast with Malfoy had been pleasant. Because, it was with Malfoy, and they hadn't yet killed each other. 

"We Apparated here, but do you want to walk back?" Harry asked as casually as he could. Malfoy nodded once and they were on their way. Back to Harry's place.


	25. Chapter 25

"You're holding my hand in public," Malfoy said as they walked quietly for a few blocks. It was starting to be an okay day, given how embarrassed Harry had been when he'd woken up that day, and then the awkward breakfast date with Malfoy. 

"Do you mind?" Harry asked, wondering if he should have released it. Maybe Malfoy's hand was getting tired. 

"No. I mean, I don't--" 

"Now who is confusing?" Harry asked, hoping he sounded casual and teasing and not nervous, which he most certainly was. 

Malfoy scowled at him but didn't say anything for a while. "Is there a reason why we're heading back to your place?" he asked, changing the subject. 

Harry shrugged. "What else do people do after a breakfast date? I've never been on one. If we were Muggles, we could go to the cinema..." 

"No. I can't sit in another crowded place," Malfoy said.


	26. Chapter 26

"So, any other suggestions?" Harry asked and Malfoy shrugged. Harry chuckled lightly and then shook his head. Malfoy either wanted to argue, or had nothing to offer. He supposed that he could have offered to go to a museum, or a park, or a marketplace, but Harry hated museums, and shopping and well, going to a park on your pseudo-first date seemed very bland. Maybe if Teddy came by one day, Harry could ask Malfoy to go to the park with them. 

"Well, there isn't much else left to do," Malfoy said, pulling Harry's hand so they could stop walking. 

"Really?" Harry asked, surprised. He figured if Malfoy wanted to come over, they could talk more, but then he remembered how Malfoy didn't want to _pretend_ to like Harry, or his jokes. 

"Perhaps we should try this again tomorrow. Breakfast and being sober." 

"You're leaving?" Harry slightly panicked. The date couldn't be over so fast, could it? 

"Pott--" 

Whatever Malfoy was going to say didn't see the light of day, because then Harry kissed him; in broad daylight, in the middle of the street. 

"I don't want you to go. Not just yet," Harry said, not letting go of Malfoy.


	27. Chapter 27

Malfoy gave a huge grin and Harry's nerves settled. Then he realised..."You planned that, didn't you?" 

Malfoy shrugged smugly. "You're always running away, so I figured I'd try that trick see where it leads me." 

"You're too much for me, Malfoy." 

"Hey, at least I'm a good kisser." 

Harry supposed that much was true. "So, my place?" he asked and Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "I won't make any stupid jokes; you don't have to pretend to laugh at them. We won't have sex but there's always kissing. Unless you'd rather be somewhere else." 

"No," Malfoy said quickly. "Kissing's good."


	28. Chapter 28

Harry opened the front door to his place and allowed Malfoy to enter first. Malfoy looked around the sitting room and sat on the far end corner of a long sofa. Harry was just glad that he didn't opt for the single chair. Kissing would be kind of difficult if he'd sat on the chair made for one person. Except, he supposed that he could climb on top of Malfoy, settle himself on his lap... _No Harry, now you're jumping far too ahead_.

He shook his head trying to get that thought out. 

"What are you waiting for?" Malfoy asked.


	29. Chapter 29

Harry didn't need to be asked twice. Malfoy was in his house, sober, and willing. He quickly closed the distance between them, not too quickly though, he didn't want to seem desperate. He sat facing Malfoy and then removed his glasses, placing them on the coffee table. 

"It feels like we've been doing this song and dance forever," he said, lacing their fingers together. 

Malfoy gave him a tentative smile almost as if there was something just on the tip of his tongue and was resisting saying it. Harry leaned in, and then so did Malfoy. Everything else didn't matter.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over. Thank you everyone for indulging me.

"Potter, I'm drunk." 

Harry shook his head and wrapped his hand around his boyfriend's shoulder. They'd just finished another night out with Malfoy's friends, who weren't as insulting as last time, so Harry thought it was progress. 

Of course, Malfoy drank too much as always. Now Harry knew it wasn't an act and that Malfoy was just a light weight. 

"Come on, then," Harry said, pulling him close and waiting for the Knight Bus. "We have to get up early tomorrow." 

"Take me home," Malfoy said. 

Harry leaned in and kissed Malfoy's forehead. "That's the plan, love," he said, winking.

Malfoy gave a huge grin and settled into Harry's embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
